grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Flame Ruins
Description Black Flame Ruins (BFR) is the eleventh dungeon in the game. The dungeon is located in Blakatoa Range (X:1145, Y:1075). This Main Quest only requires item drops, no mob kills needed. You can only accept the Misson Order for Black Flame Ruins during Levels lvl.73 through lvl.83. You can Enter Mutated Black Flame Ruins (MBFR) at lvl. 83. Quests and Objectives You automatically get the quest Resurrection of the Monsters at level 73. This quests requires you to talk to Archeologist Annec in Blakatoa Range (X:949, Y:491). Once you turn the quest in he will give you another quest called Black Flame Altar which requires you to talk to the Black Flame Altar in Blakatoa Range (X:674, Y:829). After you turn the quest in to the altar, it will give you another quest named Black Flame Seal which requires you to collect an item from each of the bosses inside the dungeon. Dungeon Disclaimer: Everything in here burns you to a crisp, so you may want to make sure your fire resistance is up before doing the dungeon or else you'll be dying constantly if you plan on trying to mob. Also, you cannot cast Misfortune on the bosses in the dungeon to stop them from spamming burn, it will override it. Moving on to the dungeon! Also, All of the mobs and bosses in the dungeon do a debuff called "Weapon absorbs 25% of skills (single instance)" which negates 1000-2000 HP, Received Physical Damage +30% and decreases Movement Speed by 10%. Moonface Mob Note: The Fire Scorpion Demon and Black Fire Scorpion Demon mobs spam both Burn and Pain. Both of these mobs can be stunned. Fire Stone Monster and Fire Rock Demon spam Burning Hellfire and they Stun. Fire Rock Demon's can be stunned, but Fire Stone Monster's cannot be stunned. All the mobs on the way to Moonface spam AoE burn as well, so anyone around you will be hit. Moonface Note: Moonface spams mobs that Burn and Stun you, and he also spam casts Reduce Malice by Degrees. He also casts the self-skill King's Batter. Moonface is not too difficult. After you defeat him, grab his item Black Fire Iris. Moving on to the next boss, Bartrene! Bartrene Mob Note: The Fiery-wing Butterfly Demon and the Fiery-wing Demonized Butterfly mobs basically just spam Burn. They can be stunned though, so they're not too tedious to take care of. Bartrene Note: Bartrene spams mobs and casts Misfortune, Reduce Malice by Degrees, Burning Hellfire and Mirage Dust (Reduces Physical Hit -60%, Magic Hit -40%, Evade -20%, and Physical Defense -30%. Lasts 20 seconds). He also casts the self-skills King's Batter and Simple Evasive Dance (Evade +100%, lasts 10 seconds) when near death. Once you've defeated him, grab his item Wing of Flame. Moving on to the third boss, Shishio! Shishio Mob Note: The Purgatory Lion and Hell Lion mobs spam Burning Hellfire. They cannot be stunned. Shishio Note: Shishio spams mobs that Burn you. He also spams Burning Hellfire, Stun, and Threatening Gaze (Movement speed -50%, Attack speed -40%, unable to use skills. Lasts 5 seconds). He casts two self-skills, King's Batter and Battle Fury (Damage +60%, Melee Attack Speed +60%, but Received Damage +15% with standard attack. Lasts 15 seconds). Once you've defeated him, grab his item Fire Horn. Next, head over to the Broken Black Flame Seal in the dungeon (X:252, Y:173) to turn in the quest. The Seal will give you a quest In the Name of Underworld King which requires you to kill the two bosses in the final boss room, Walgo and Moghama. So, grab the keys from where Shishio was (They will always be there, no where else) and go in to the final boss room via the Seal. Moghama Note: Moghama is really only damaged with the use of magic damage, not physical damage. Moghama casts Magic Paralysis (Movement Speed -30%, Attack Speed -50%) and Moghama's Kiss (Attack Speed -30%) on you. Walgo Note: Walgo is really only damaged with the use of physical damage, not magic damage. Walgo casts Stone Breath (Unable to attack or move) on you, which basically just turns you in to a rock for a couple seconds. When near death, he spams Walgo's Kiss (Defense -30% for 5 seconds). Once they're both defeated, head back to the Black Flame Altar in Blakatoa Range (X:674, Y:829). When you turn the quest in, it gives you another called Serious Warning to Annec which requires you to talk to Archeologist Annec in Blakatoa Range (X:949, Y:491). Once you turn that in, you're done! If you did the Mission Order along with the Main Quest, you will get a title called of Black Flame (Melee Attack Speed +10%, Ranged Attack Speed +3%, Max HP -10%). Category:Dungeons Category:Main Quests Category:Guides